The Great Romanov Rescue Mission
by bradhig
Summary: Russia comes up with a plan to save the Romanov's but needs the help of other nations. I have rewritten it and made it multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

THe Great Romanov Rescue Mission

by

based on the Axis Powers Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya

Part 1:Russia's rescue plan.

Russia, America,Germany ,England , and Japan were sitting around a table in a conference room discussing the latest findings on the Romanov remains.

"DNA simulation results confirm that those remains are those of Alexei and Anastasia or Maria. Looks like the book is closed on Anastasia surviving the massacre. ",England said.

"Wait one minute we tested your results against some blood of Nicholas the second we had on a sword that someone stabbed him with prior to the first world war. The DNA didn't match and our say that is not the body of Nicholas the Second or his family. ",Japan stated.

"Your wrong. Every lab we asked to test the remains came up with the same results. All seven members of the family are accounted for now. ",England said.

Russia wasn't paying attention to them. He held a small box in his hand.

"Russia are you alright? Do you want to add something to our conversation? ",Germany asked.

Russia put the box on the table and opened it. A gold ring with diamonds on top was inside.

"I was going to prepose to her and then I got consumed by Communism. It wasn't what it was cracked up to be. To think I could be so overrun with hatered that I could kill the one I love. ",Russia cried.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you pulled the trigger. Maybe you should have tried to convert them. You like so many in history just had to take the easy way out. ",America said.

"I know I did and how do you think I feel? I killed Eleven people that night. Sevn because they once ruled my country and four to get rid of witnesses. A few days later it started to hurt me. ",Russia said.

"Well you did the right thing and gave them a propler burial. Then the church made them Martyrs. ",Germany said.

"If you and Austria hadn't started that stupid first world war just cause one man was killed maybe they would have lived normal lives. ",Russia said "You should have allied with us. Those people had to be punished for that assassination. I didn't wanna start trouble. ",Germany said.

"This kind of talk isn't going to get us anywhere. We all made bad mistakes in the past and so have I. The civil war, the death of president Kennedy, and the war in Vietnam. I was glad to see the Vietnam brothers getting back together even if they were communists. ",America said.

"Russia is there anything you want to discuss?",America said.

"Yes I want to talk about a rescue mission. Fly back to 1918 tranfer the Romanov's out of the Ipatiev House and fly them back here. It's possible. ",Russia said.

"Your about ninety three years too late for that. ",Germany said.

Russia got up and headed to the screen. Russia then worked the computer connected to it.

"Look at this. I call her Catherine after Catherine the great. She's a large lifting body ship capable of carrying four crew and eleven passengers. I have flown several test flights and this ship can travel through time. ",Russia said.

They looked at the triangle shaped craft on the screen and watched footage of the test flghts.

"Where did you come up that Russia?",America said.

"Ha Ha You didn't think I started the space age for nothing. Sputnik was just a start. I then shocked you when I flew into orbit aboard Vostok and it all had a secret purpose. ",Russia said.

"Then I decided to go to the moon and you tried to beat me Russia. ",America said.

"I know I couldn't get my N1 rocket figured out. Stupid thing made it off the pad once and then it blew up. The other test flights ended with explosions on the pad. ",Russia said.

"After you landed Apollo 11 on the moon and planted your flag there I went back to work on my own project. I had been trying for decades to invent time travel and I succeded. Problem is speed. ",Russia said.

"What do you mean speed? ",America said.

"Well the faster you go the farther you travel in time. Right now the catherine can make it to 1918 ,but doesn't have the fuel to return here. Most of it would be used up just traveling to 1918 and there would be very little left for landing. ",Russia said.

"Then launch it with a heavy lift rocket. ",England said.

"That is the problem I don't have any rockets powerful enough to send it to the moon. Before anyone asks I will explain why there is a need to go around the moon. The plan is to travel past the moon and then turn around towards it. I would accelerate the Catherine towards the moon's edge and it would skip off like skipping a stone on water. Problem is there is only one booster I know of that can do the job. ",Russia said.

"which booster Russia? ",America asked.

"You know which one. The same one that got you to the moon. The Saturn V. You have three of them laying around on display. ',Russia said.

"Those rockets were meant to be flown and end up in the ocean ,not sit around as museum pieces. They spent decades exposed to the elements and are in no shape to be flown. ",America said.

"Then build another one America!",Russia screamed.

"I can't anymore because my own people stopped me complaining about everything costing too much. Besides I don't have launch capably for Saturn V's anymore. The pads were modifed for the space shuttles and now they are being modifed for their replacement. ",America said.

"When do you intend to fly this mission? ",Japan asked.

"The launch window is on July 17 of this year. ',Russia said.

"How Ironic the same day you killed them. ",England said.

"I would need three of you to go with me. America for his space expertise ,England and Germany for military experience. and myself as mission commander. ",Russia said.

"Out of the question. It won't wash. ",Anastasia complained.

"You want to launch a rescue mission in four months. One build a new Saturn V and Test it that takes a month and a half ,then built up the stack three weeks , compute flight plans ,modify launch pads, etc. It would take a year or more. ",America said.

"England and Germany the Romanov's were your relatives can you launch a rescue mission in four months? ",America asked.

"Well we might have to cut corners ,but it could work. ",Germany said.

"Give it up all of you especially Russia. That girl Anastasia is gone from this world. I am not going to waste millions if not billions building a rocket designed to be used once for such a crazy mission. ",America said.

"It can be modified. The stages could be redesigned and fitted with parachutes to land them on the ocean and then your recovery forces could pick them up. The S-IVb stage can be programmed to fly a free return trajectory and then deorbited into the ocean. That could lower the cost. ",Japan said.

America stormed out of the room. Later America sat at a fast food resturant eatin when he got a call on his cellphone. He then went to his car and used the secure radio system.

"Go ahead Mr. president. Listen I have been looking over Russia's preposal and it is solid. ",the president said.

"There are rules and we are dealing with a deficit. ",America responded.

"You are right and for the right reasons. Put away your computer for a moment. If we don't do this millions around the world are going to start rasing a fuss. It would look bad for you and the space program. ",the president said.

"Russia said he would cover most of the cost. You tell him whatever he needs he's got it. ",the president said.

America left to tell Russia of the news. 


	2. Chapter 2

THe Great Romanov Rescue Mission

by

based on the Axis Powers Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya

part 2 getting ready.

A month later America ,England ,Germany ,and Russia were looking at a test stand with the first stage of a Saturn V in it. The main engines fired with a loud roar and everyone held their ears execpt America.

"Music to my ears. ",America said.

America loved the sound of the Saturn V engines.. He remembered the days when he would test fire them here and then fly them repeatly to the moon.

At the Kennedy Space Center in July the first stage of the new Saturn V sat on the launch pad while one of the huge mobile crawlers carried the second stage to the pad.

"We can't carry the whole rocket out at once like we used to. So we will carry it in segments. ",America said.

Russia showed them a map of Ekaterinburg.

"We will land outside the fence and then knock out all the guards with our darts. ",Russia said.

"What if we miss one? ",Germany asked.

"Then someone else better hit them fast or they could get a shot off.",Russia said.

"We better not miss. ",England said.

"Gonna be tricky once we get into the cellar if we don't get there before your other self and the guards get there first. ",England said.

"We should land with time to spare on that. I hope to catch my other self in the hall outside the cellar. ",Russia said.

That night while Russia was sleeping he had a nightmare. Russia could see Anastasia Romanov and the other nations trying to save her only to be shot by the guards and his red self. Russia woke up screaming.

"I am coming Anastasia Romanov I am coning. ",Russia said to himself.

He had to save her. Anastasia had loved him the way he loved her and he turned on her for politics. He would get her back one way or the other.

on July 15 the rocket sat waiting for the Catherine. A helicopter was carrying the Catherine towards the pad.

"The catherine is the world's only time machine. Russia will pilot that ship back to 1918 ,land and use tranquilzers on the guards, then transfer the members of the Romanov Family to the ship with their servents, and fly back here. It then become a high speed glider that Russia will land on the dry lake bed at Edwards. ",a reproter said.

Japan met the other nations in the weather room.

"We have a problem look at the satellite photos. ",Japan said.

"Hurricane Olga turned. When will it get here? ',America asked.

"Around four in the afternoon. Gonna be cutting it close.",Japan said.

"It turned once and it can turn again. ",Russia said hopefuly.

"Doesn't look like it will. ",Japan said.

"one hunderd fifty mile per hour winds near launch time. It could blow the rocket right off the pad. ",America said.

"We will keep the grey mobile service structure in place until the nine minute mark. That should hold the rocket in place. ",England said.

Russia looked worried.

"I had another nightmare last night. This mission must succed. ",Russia said.

"You were dreaming about the mission failing and Anastasia being killed so close to rescue. ",Germany said.

"Yes same as always. ",Russia said.

"We will get her back I promise. ",America said.

"we will get them all out of there. Shouldn't be a problem. ",Germany said.

Russia couldn't stop thinking about them and her. He had made the bad mistake of killing them over a stupid revolution. Now Russia had been outspoken against Communism. He still couldn't get China ,Cuba, or North Korea to give it up. Russia would show them all by rescuing those he killed years ago and giving them another chance.


	3. Chapter 3

THe Great Romanov Rescue Mission

by

based on the Axis Powers Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya

part 3 launch.

On July 17 the four nations were riding in the van with Japan headnig towards the launch pad.

"This is nuts. ",Russia said.

"You were right. We are going to do it anyway. ",America said.

Outside the wind would howling and rain was coming down in torrents. They stopped under the launch pad and rode the elevator up. Russia was the first into the ship. America sat beside Russia while England sat behind him and Germany behind America. Japan watched as they boarded the ship. The close out crew locked the hatch and they left.

When Japan got back to the control room he began watching the radar and wind gauge.

"T-minus 1:30 seconds and counting mark. ",the capcom said.

Outside reporters struggled to stay up and watch the launch.

"This is launch control at 1:10. In sixty seconds we will start the terminal count. ",the anouncer said.

The wind speed increased to forty knots and then fifty knots. When the speed hit sixty knots Japan stopped the launch.

"Hold!",Japan shouted.

Everything stopped.

"The launch is scrubbed. The lanuch is scrubbed. ",the announcer said.

"Close out crew get ready to get them out of them. ",Japan said.

"Japan I am telling you to launch. You get this thing off the ground now launch. ",Russia screamed.

"Move the mobile service structure into place. ",Japan ordered.

"We will lose our window if we don't go now!",Russia screamed.

The rocket was swaying in the wind.

"It feels like we could topple at any minute.",America said.

"THe umbicals could get ripped out and we would not be able to monitor anything. ",England said.

"just leave me in here. It's no different then a cold hard winter back home. ",Russia said.

"Is that how you can take such extreme conditions? ",America said.

"Just spend a couple winters in siberia. That will make anyone hard against against the cold. ",Russia said.

Japan looked at the weather radar screen showing the hurricane over Florida.

"Wait there maybe a chance. The eye will past over the launch site. ",Japan said.

"That rocket has been kicked around by 100 mile winds. It will fly. ",a man said.

"Okay we will resume the count at four fifthteen. ",Japan said.

"Guys we can launch you when the eye passes over. ",Japan said.

"The window is still open. ",Russia said.

At four fiftheen the winds died as the eye approached.

"Go! ',ordered Japan.

"Roll back the service structure. ",Japan said.

The large grey service structure was moved away by the large crawler. The crawler crew prepared to abandon it at fifty seconds.

The count resumed.

"T-minus one minute ten seconds mark. ",the capcom said.

Reporters poured out of their vans and sat up to cover the launch.

"Nothing but clear blue skies overhead as the eye of the hurricane passes. ",a reporter said.

"T-minus forty seconds mark. ",the capcom said.

They were down to thirty seconds and then twenty seconds.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.",the capcom said.

The main engines of the first stage roared to life. Flames shot out of the launch pad as the mighty Saturn V roared into the heavens once again.

'Go Go Go Go Go Go ",shouted everyone.

"Go Go Go",shouted Japan.

The rocket climbed out of sight above the clouds. The first stage seperated. The parachute opened and the first stage landed gently on the ocean surface. Recovery forces rushed in to pick it up. The second stage followed the first stage and it too was recovered. The S-IVb stage then fired a second time to send the Catherine towards the moon. Two days later they passed the moon and Russia began the turn towards earth.

"Okay coming up on start point for time warp. ",Russia said.

Russia fired the engines and the catherine raced towards the moon and then skipped off it gaining speed.

"Activating time drive. ",Russia said.

The stars ,moon, and earth began to twist around them. Minutes later they were in 1918 heading towards earth.

"Are you going to let us have access to this technology?",America asked.

"I built it for just this mission afterward I will destory it. You will have to develop it on your own if you want to use it again. ",Russia said.

A day later it was July 16 and they were on course for reentry.

"Ekaterinburg straight ahead. It's now July 17. ",Russia said.

"Your cutting it awfully close. ",Germany said.

They entered the atomsphere and flew into the city.

"Won't anyone see us?",England asked.

"They will only see a flaming meteor. I remeber there was one that night. ",Russia said. 


	4. Chapter 4

THe Great Romanov Rescue Mission

by

based on the Axis Powers Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya

part 3 rescue

They landed outside the Ipatiev House and raced into the courtyard firing tranquilzers at the guards. Russia raced towards the cellar noticing the guards were heading into it. He and England fired off several Tranquilzer darts at them.

"Oh no you don't not tonight.",Russia said.

"Take that you scumbags. ',Germany said.

"Take them down!",America said.

Inside the cellar the Romanov's were waiting when the red russia came in and then they heard sounds in the hall.

"What are you guys doing out there. We have a job to do. ',Red Russia said.

Then future Russia entered and faced himself.

"What What you are me?",Red Russia asked.

"You idoit your making a terrible shameful mistake here. ",Future Russia said.

"What mistake? I have work to do here and you know it?",Red Russia said.

"I know what your up to. Taking they easy way out. Not this time.",Future Russia said as he fired a dart into the chest of his other self.

"You will have to suffer and learn the hard way what you did wrong tonight. ",Future Russia said.

"Ivan? Is that you.",Anastasia asked.

"Who else would be coming to the rescue. Come on you guys we got to get out of here before that moron wakes up.",Russia said.

"What is going on here?",Nichoals asked.

"Cleaning up the mess I made decades ago. I am saving you all from my past self who is consumed with communism. Besides I don't think any of you want to be around here when this place gets turned into a shooting gallery. ",Russia said.

"Hey Anastasia do you mind if I carry you out?",Ivan asked as he picked her up.

"No. It's just like old times. Please carry me in your arms. ",Anastasia said.

They all left the cellar with the Romanov's and their servents in tow. Then Russia turned towards Anastasia. He pulled out the box and opened it.

"I am sorry Anastasia for the trouble I caused back there when I was red ,but now I am back to normal. Will you marry me? ",Russia asked.

"Yes Ivan I will. ",Anastasia said as she put the ring on her finger.

"How could you after what I tried to do you and your family back there? How could I be so stupid? ",Russia said.

"Evevryone makes mistakes. It was love that drove you to come back for me otherwise I would dead. IVan I know about the communists they have that affect on most people. They got to you. ",Anastasia said.

"Ivan we know you didn't mean it. You were confused. ",Alexandra said.

"You are forgiven. ",The Romanov's said.

"Anastasia would you sit in the front beside me? ",Russia asked.

"Yes Ivan I will. ",Anastasia said.

"Great I got to sit in back now. ",America groaned.

"We knew about you and Anastasia for a long time and feared that's why you wanted to kill us so we would never find out. ",Nicholas said.

"If you want my daughter's hand in marriage you may have it as long as you protect from things like this ever happening again. ",Nicholas said.

Then Russia and the other nations got the clones out and put them in the cellar. Russia activated their programming so they would act like the Romanov's. They got back into the ship and took off. Russia flew around the moon again and fired the time wrap sending them home.

"Catherine do you read me? ",Japan said.

"This is Catherine. We have Nicholas ,Alexandra ,their son and three of their daughters sitting behind me. We also have their servents. Oh before I forget I have Anastasia sitting beside me.

"They have done it! prepare for reentry. ",Japan said.

In the control room they started celebrating like crazy. The catherine began the descent towards Edwards. The desert runway came into sight. Russia guided the ship down to a landing. The world had rejoiced. Ivan and Anastasia were married. Japan had fixed the N1 rocket and now it was working perfectly. Ivan became known as Ivan Romanov. He and Anastasia flew to the moon.

Two years later America was sitting in the conference room when England walked in.

"I think you better see this. ",England said as he turned on the screen to CNN.

"Live coverage Russian Mars Landing. ",the headline read.

"WHAT!",America screamed

Someone was climbing out of a lander. It was Anastasia Romanov and she was the first person to set foot on Mars.

"That was one small step for mankind ,but it was a large step for Anastasia Romanov. He He He. ",Anastasia giggled.

Shortly there after both Ivan and Anastasia were standing on the surface of Mars.

"Hey Ivan I just figured out why we got to Mars first. Because it's red. He He He.",Anastasia laughed.

"Why you little..",America cut himself off before he could cuss.

"I am coming up you guys. As soon as my Mars ship is ready to be launched on the next Saturn V I will come up there and show you how to explore Mars you creeps.",America said.

"Your no communist anymore Russia. Even if you still had a red flag that joke wouldn't be funny.",America said.

The End.


End file.
